


Solasta

by 4ce_in_sp4ce



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Eames is very much in love, Fluff, M/M, POV Eames (Inception)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ce_in_sp4ce/pseuds/4ce_in_sp4ce
Summary: All the words people used to describe Arthur were accurate, but none of them wereright
Relationships: Arthur/Eames (Inception)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 37





	Solasta

**Author's Note:**

> Solasta - a Scottish word meaning shining or luminous

Arthur was a lot of things. 

To most people, he was intimidating. He had earned quite a reputation over the years and it was a well deserved one. He was efficient and focused and frightfully competent, and everyone who was anyone in the dream sharing field knew that he was the man to hire if you needed a job done and you needed it done _well_. The fact that he was downright lethal in a fight certainly didn't hurt either. 

To people who knew him better, Arthur was a different set of things. All of the things that had earned him his reputation were still there of course, but he was more than simply an expert pointman. He was a friend, someone who was solid and steadfast and who had stayed by Cobb's side even in the face of impossible odds. He was a teacher and a mentor, guiding Ariadne through the complicated ins and outs of dream sharing with patience and understanding. He was a confidant and ally. Protective. Loyal, sometimes to a fault. 

But none of those words were what came to Eames' mind as he watched Arthur laugh. It was a true laugh, open and relaxed, the sort that showed off his dimples and left him out of breath when he finally calmed down. The sort of laugh that roped in everyone else around him and made Eames unable to decide if he wanted to kiss him or join in. Usually both. All of the words that people used to describe Arthur- efficient, loyal, intimidating, caring- they were all true, but none of them were _right_. None of them captured what Arthur was. They didn't capture his warmth, his humour, his sharp edges and even sharper mind. The way he moved in a fight or curled against Eames in bed or how he smiled every time he slipped his hand into Eames'. The way Eames fell impossibly more in love with him every day. None of them could capture all of that and do Arthur, in all his complexity, justice. 

_Shining_ , Eames thought as he joined in with his own laughter. That's what Arthur was. Shining like the sun. And Eames couldn't think of a single thing more beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and I didn't actually initially intend to post it here (it was just a tumblr drabble in response to a word prompt) but I really liked how it turned out, so here it is anyways


End file.
